Dancing Time, Dish, and Stocking Anarchy
by RyouAkuma
Summary: Warning: Lime/ecchi, (maybe) PWP, komedi gagal, bahasa slenge'an, yaoi. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Makoto melihat Haruka memakai stocking dan niat mesumnya timbul. Apa yang terjadi berikutnya?


_**Free! – Dancing Time, Dish, and Stocking Anarchy**_

_A/N: ARRGGGHHH...! SAYA LAGI STRESS LEVEL DEWAAAA! #sfx: duarrrrr!_

_UAS beneran bikin gregetan! Nah, puncaknya, saya nggak tahan buat nulis sesuatu untuk menjernihkan pikiran yang terkontaminasi (?) kejenuhan akibat BLANK pas ngerjain sebundelan soal matematika, PKn, dan sejarah IPA. Sekali lagi, gue tegaskan, FANFIC INI LAHIR AKIBAT KETIDAKWARASAN AUTHOR, jadi maaf banget kalo ada yang nyeleneh dan aneh bin aneh saibun (?)_

_Disclaimer: I didn't own Free! But this story is mine. Hohohohoho..._

_Warning: perverted/fetishist!Makoto, ecchi/lime, bahasa kasar, komedi abal-garing-kriuk, yaoi. Mohon maaf dengan sentilan beberapa pihak di fic ini..._

* * *

Makoto berjalan menuju rumah Haruka dengan menenteng laptop dan chargernya. Hari ini mereka berdua akan mengadakan latihan _modern dance_ untuk perlombaan _modern dance_ antar SMA se-region Iwatobi. Benar-benar saat yang tepat. Cuaca yang mendukung, nggak ada hujan celana dalam cewek berenda yang bisa membuat lelaki lupa diri (bahkan meski digebukin berkali-kali).

Pokoknya, hari ini benar-benar cihui abisssss...

Dan Makoto tampak senang dengan rencana latihannya bareng Haruka. Meski suhu udara hari ini cukup menusuk, namun mungkin bisa diatasi waktu melakukan _dance_ nanti. Hitung-hitung olahraga, 'kan?

Dan sampailah ia di sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang tradisional milik Haruka. Ketika pemuda bongsor itu memasuki halaman rumah Haruka, hidungnya menangkap bau harum. Bau itu sontak membuat perutnya berkeruyuk kelaparan. Ia ingat kalau dirinya belum makan siang. Mungkin Haruka sedang memasak. Namun, ia jadi sangsi untuk makan di rumah Haruka. Bukannya ngejaga gengsi, tapi ia bosan karena Haruka selalu memasak ikan makarel untuk menu makanannya. SELALU, sampai-sampai imaji liar Makoto membayangkan Haruka akan bertransformasi menjadi ikan makarel raksasa yang kemudian menyantap seluruh penghuni Iwatobi... dan Bikini Bottom.

Tunggu, itu lain cerita.

Merasa kalau Haruka terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar membuka pintu, Makoto pun masuk lewat pintu belakang. Untuk soal ini ia nggak terlalu gengsi atau takut dikira maling bahkan penguntit, karena toh Haruka tak keberatan. Mereka 'kan sudah bersahabat sejak masih bocah yang suka meler dan berbau kencur (meskipun gue nggak yakin ada kencur di Jepang). Wajar, dong.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, Haruka ada di dapur. Penampilannya tampak seperti koki amatir di salah satu program kompetisi memasak di TV dengan celemek biru dan sibuk memainkan teflon, membolak-balik ikan dengan sentuhan akrobat.

Asik, deh...

Tapi, kekecewaan muncul di raut muka Makoto, karena ternyata Haruka (lagi-lagi) memasak makarel. Ugh, kalau begini mending ia makan di rumah duluan dan telat sedikit daripada makan makarel terus-terusan. Perutnya juga bisa berdemonstrasi akibat tidak diberi asupan yang lebih beraneka, rewelnya melebihi anak yang masih cengeng-cengengnya. Parah, deh.

"Haru-_chan_, makarel lagi?" Makoto bertanya pelan pada pemuda bersurai hitam yang sibuk mengoleskan saus steak di atas ikan yang dimasaknya.

"Nggak usah sok imut, deh," Haruka sebal setengah mampus kalau sudah dipanggil dengan embel-embel '-_chan_', kesannya terlalu 'cewek' dan merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai cowok _macho_. "Kalo bosen, ya, terserah lo."

JLEB! Senjata pembunuh milik Haruka adalah lidahnya yang setajam pisau dapur. Benar-benar sukses bikin Makoto tersenyum kecut kayak abis nelen segelas air jeruk nipis tanpa tambahan apapun.

"Tapi kali ini gue nyoba varian baru. _Steak_ makarel. Gimana?" Haruka balik bertanya.

_Varian? Ceilah, bahasa lo..._ Makoto nyengir kuda, sarkastik. _Tetap aja bahan dasarnya ikan, geblek..._ Tapi Makoto tak berani berkata demikian. Bisa-bisa kena serangan teflon bertenaga kuda dan pulangnya mesti ngesot turun tangga. Kalau ini jadi film, judulnya _'Legend of Makoto: Ikemen Ngesot'_.

Oke, kembali ke topik.

Mata Makoto menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Haruka memakai _stocking_ berwarna hitam yang menutupi kakinya sampai setengah pahanya. Naluri bejat Makoto muncul. Sejak dulu, diam-diam Makoto memiliki _fetish_ terhadap _stocking._ Dia seringkali gugup begitu melihat kaki ber-_stocking_ yang menutupi kaki sampai sebagian paha.

Haruka merasa ada yang tak beres. Ia pun mendapati Makoto yang ngos-ngosan tak jelas dan mendesah, seperti habis lari marathon keliling Jepang. "Lo kenapa, Makoto?"

Makoto langsung sadar kembali. "Ah... Nggak! Nggak apa-apa. Cuma...," Makoto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tumben pake _stockin_g?"

"Oh. Cuaca hari ini dingin, sih. Gue nggak mau kaki gue mati rasa pas latihan _dance_ nanti," jawab Haruka enteng. "Ngomong-ngomong, serius nih, lo nggak mau makan di sini?"

"Nggak usah...," Makoto menggeleng, daripada overdosis makarel. "Maunya _makan_... lo."

Haruka cengok. "Hah?"

"_GUE. KEPINGIN. MAKAN. ELO._"

Empat kata tersebut membuat Haruka terkejut bukan kepalang. Sebelum Haruka sempat berpikir apa yang terjadi, Makoto sudah meraup bibirnya dengan ganas. Lidahnya menjelajahi rongga mulut Haruka, membuat pemuda bermata biru safir itu tak nyaman dan langsung mendorong Makoto.

"Hah... hah...," Haruka mengambil napas dengan terengah-engah. "Apa-apaan lo?!"

"Maksud gue itu," Makoto tersenyum nakal. "Tapi sebelum lo gue '_santap_', lo harus mau nurutin perintah gue. Atau gue bakal langsung '_makan_' lo dengan kasar. Gimana?"

_**BUAAAGGGHHHH!**_ Haruka memberi hadiah kepada Makoto berupa _upper cut_ yang langsung membuat Makoto terjengkang di lantai.

"Lo kira gue apa, heh? Perek lo, gitu? Sori aja, ya!" Haruka sewot, mukanya memanas. Ucapannya juga makin kasar. Namun, dalam hatinya ia memikirkan jika Makoto akan menerkamnya dengan kasar. Tak disangka, sahabat baiknya yang dikenal lembut bisa seliar ini.

"Berarti lo minta gue _makan_ secara paksa, dong?" Makoto menyeringai.

Ukh, skak mat, dah! Haruka ketar-ketir, terpaksa. "Oke. Apa yang lo mau?"

* * *

Haruka benar-benar malu berat sekarang, karena dia kini menghadap Makoto dalam kondisi tanpa busana, memakai celemek berenda milik ibunya, dan memakai _stocking_ hitam yang membuat Makoto tergila-gila. Ini benar-benar penghinaan level akut. _Makoto, gue bunuh lo nanti!_ Haruka mengumpat dalam hati.

"Fufufu... seksi...," Makoto bersiul. "Nah, sekarang gue bakal muter musik. Dan lo mesti _striptease_ di depan gue."

_APA-APAAN, NEH?!_ Haruka benar-benar ingin membunuh Makoto sekarang. Udah bikin dia kesiksa akibat udara dingin yang menerpa kulit, sekarang mesti _striptease_ di depannya?! Buset, dah. Ingin rasanya ia mencoret-coret muka Makoto dengan saus_ steak_-nya dan memanggangnya di teflon, biar jadi '_Steak Makoto Saus Lada Hitam_' yang bikin dia meraih hadiah Nobel... Tunggu, itu mah bukan buat masakan, goblok.

"Ayo!" Makoto sudah menyetel lagu Sexy and I Know It-nya LMFAO. Lagu yang benar-benar cocok dengan kondisi Haruka saat ini (dan sukses bikin gue mesti nyetok darah dari PMI).

Sial. Haruka pun melakukan _striptease_ sebisanya, menggerakan tubuhnya seerotis mungkin. Makoto makin bernafsu saat Haruka menggerakkan kakinya dengan sensual, sukses membuat daerah privasinya aktif.

"Haru... Haruka...," Makoto kini menggamit tungkai Haruka, mencium bagian dalam pahanya perlahan dan menggigit _stocking_-nya. Haruka menggeliat tak nyaman. Musik terus mengalun, membuat suasana makin panas.

"Ukh... Mako, Makoto...," Haruka berusaha menyingkir. Namun, tubuhnya seolah menginginkan perlakuan lebih dari Makoto. Gawat, kalau begini, bisa berbahaya!

"Jangan ragu-ragu. Keluarkan aja suara lo," Makoto tersenyum sembari menelusupkan kepalanya ke balik celemek Haruka dan mencium area pribadinya dengan sensual.

"AAAAAKKKKHHHH! SIALAN, LO, _PAUS BEJAT_!" Haruka mengumpat. Lengannya menarik helaian rambut Makoto yang kini mempermainkan daerah terlarangnya yang belum pernah dijamah dengan liar oleh siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Makoto tak peduli. Permainan ini semakin nikmat, dan Makoto tak sudi melewatkannya barang sedetikpun.

Benar-benar paus _nggak tau malu_.

Makoto pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Haruka yang memerah karena malu. Matanya setengah terpejam, makin terlihat seksi. Kembali bibir Haruka dikulum oleh Makoto. Tangan kanannya bergerilya dengan dada Haruka dan memelintir tonjolan cokelat kemerahan di dadanya. Tangan kirinya mempermainkan bagian privasi Haruka yang sudah sangat mengeras. Suasana bak syuting film porno itu berlangsung sampai 10 menit lebih, hingga Haruka akhirnya menendang Makoto dengan kakinya yang dibalut _stocking_.

**_DUESSSHHH! BRAK! BRAK!_** Makoto menabrak meja dan kepalanya mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Tapi karena nafsu udah bikin otaknya keracunan, rasa sakit itu nggak kerasa sama sekali.

"Bajingan, lo!" Haruka dilanda amarah, mukanya semakin memerah.

Makoto tersenyum mesum. "Makasih, Haru. Tendangan lo bener-bener nikmat."

**_CTEK!_** Perempatan muncul di dahi Haruka. Dihajarnya Makoto dengan piring berisi _steak_ makarel buatannya sampai badan cowok bongsor itu berlepotan saus dan berbau amis ikan. Belum cukup sampai disitu...

**_DUAK! DESHHH!_**

Haruka memberi _jackpot_ kepada Makoto berupa tendangan beruntun. Bukannya kesakitan, Makoto justru semakin sumringah.

"Haruka!" Makoto melepaskan celananya, memperlihatkan daerah privasinya yang sudah menegang dan menunjuknya. "Harusnya tendang di sini, dong! Tendangan _stocking_ berkilau!"

"DASAR SIALAAAAANNNNNN!"

Dan Makoto pun babak belur dihajar Haruka. _Fetish_ terkutuknya membawanya berakhir dengan jalan pincang sepulang dari rumah pemuda bermata biru yang gagal di-'_makan'-_nya (masih beruntung, ia tidak pulang dalam keadaan ngesot).

* * *

END?


End file.
